


Late to the Party

by ArtificialFlavorz



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incredibly short, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialFlavorz/pseuds/ArtificialFlavorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have thought that a guy with super speed would be a bit… faster.<br/>(Artemis gets a head injury and Wally thinks on his feet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Party

He’s late to the party.  
He’s always late to the party, really. She would have thought that a guy with super speed would be a bit… faster. But he’s not so she doesn’t.  
He’s late to the type of party where it’s just Artemis, alone, with a bunch of baddies. Close range-- the type of situation where she can’t fire an arrow and make everything better or God forbid, get out, because she’s overwhelmed and she’s fighting hand-to-hand combat and Wally West isn’t there to help.  
+  
By the time he shows up, they’ve gotten away. She’s lying against a wall, barely conscious, but manages to glare at him all the same. He rushes over to her, kneels beside her, holds up two fingers, and waves them in front of her face.  
“How many fingers am I holding up?”  
“Four? Really, Wally, I’m-”  
“Two. Two fingers.”  
Her eyes are starting to close, doing that little fluttering thing that Wally usually finds kind of adorable but at the moment he just finds concerning, and he tries to think of how to keep her awake.  
“Come on, Artemis, rule number one of head injuries: Don’t fall asleep.”  
She opens her eyes for half a second, then closes them again. He tries to think of what else to do. Slap her? No. He grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly. Kiss her? Kiss her? Kiss her.  
He kisses her, and her eyes shoot open, then close again, but for a completely different reason than the concussion. It works so well he keeps on doing it for another three minutes and twelve seconds-- the amount of time it takes Robin to get there with transport.  
+  
He only asks him about the tonsil hockey (and the amount of second base that has managed to go down in less than four minutes) when Artemis is safely in the med bay.  
“So, uh, Artemis…”  
“She hit her head and got a concussion and I had to make out with her to keep her awake.”  
“So that’s it?”  
“That’s totally it. Maybe someday she’ll return the favor.”  
“At the rate you’re going, she’s going to be the one concussing you.” Robin reaches into the back pocket of his civvies and pulls out the key card to the med bay.  
Wally sighs dreamily, “Yeah… Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt on tumblr that i don't remember b/c i found this on my hard drive and thought it was alright and now here it is.


End file.
